Calling All Cauldrons
Calling All Cauldrons is episode 12 of Little Charmers. It aired on March 13, 2015. Previous: Hairy Ways Next: Wish Upon a Jar Synopsis The Charmers think Cauldron is broken because she/he can't mix potions and spells correctly. Summary The episode starts off at Hazel's home the charmers are making lunch after a day of Charmschool.Then Posie makes a funny joke.Then Hazel's mom fixes their lunch problems.Today's homework is so Charmazing they need to make up a whole new spell of their own without the Spellipedia Posie can't remember her spell figuring out a spell is going to be harder than she thought.then They started rapping about the charmhouse. At the charmhouse the charmers love their cauldron.Posie is making up her rainbow song.If her notes are better.She asks the cauldron and she can take that as a big bubbly yes.Then Posie made up her spell but instead she made a storm cloud.Lavender tells her that her song needs to go outside now.Hazel sends it outside and tells them that there is going to be a few magical mix-ups.Lavender does her potion she made a bedazzling potion she tries on the shoes but instead the shoes turns into mushrooms.Posie commits that's not so bedazzled more like bemushroomed her song went wrong and so did lavender's potion the charmers ask cauldron if he/she is alright.Hazel suggest that there's a few magic mix-ups it's alright they happen.Hazel decided to try a nice simple spell. Hazel did her spell.But it didn't work either.Then the charmers are wondering what has happened to cauldron.So they went to talk to an expert. Back at home Hazel's mom explain the charmers that sometimes cauldron has leftover magic that makes spells glitchy.Hazel asks her mom can they fix it.Hazel's mom starts nice and easy like a spell to make the flowers.Posie minds her thought about anything hazel's mom can't fix.Hazel's mom spells the charmers to make the flowers sing but instead it made then sigh.She tries again but the flowers laugh.Hazel's mom tries again but the flowers are crying.Then she tells the charmers that cauldron is broken.They were really disappointed.Hazel's mom tells them that cauldrons get old and wear out.they went to magic up a new one. Hazel's dad is great at fixing stuff.he has a look at cauldron he needs to patch that hole and cauldron will be working magic.but cauldrons can't make magic but you can make soup and full of dirt and make a handy flower pot hazel's dad left to get his tools.and the charmers are with their new cauldron but it's more than just a cauldron it's the Magic Maker 3000 all the potions are raving about it and the charmers took the cauldron to the charmhouse.And the other cauldron starts to run away. At the charmhouse the cauldron is at the charmhouse and it seems so wrong to put anything in it.but the cauldron is misbehaving and they need to operate the cauldron they gather spell ingrediants and the cauldron measures it's own ingredient lavender could get a use of that and that.posie tells the cauldron that he/she won't be sore potionista elbow again.lavender adds some bumble bee fuzz she likes to add it for extra sing but then this cauldron only mixes exact potion ingredients no extras.but then hazel's dad came in and wonders where cauldron is.the last time the charmers saw the cauldron was outside.but cauldron just wander away.and they go look for their cauldron. The charmers get on their brooms to search for cauldron.Then hazel's dad saw the mean sleek magic machine.but the cauldron began greedy. Meanwhile Cauldron walks down the street.A couple of ogres found a walking Wishing well.One ogre put water in cauldron and another flipped a coin in.He always wish for a race car.They began to walk away minding their own business. Meanwhile the Charmers are looking for cauldron.They’re wondering where he went and why he ran away.They think it’s because their cauldron didn’t feel like it wasn’t his home anyone.The Charmers are gonna find their cauldron and remind him/her.They splited up and look for cauldron. Cauldron waddles to the frog pond.One of the frogs went in cauldron. The Charmers Meanwhile still have no luck of finding Cauldron.Hazel wish that Cauldron will know how much they care about him/her.Suddenly Seven saw puddles of water that look like a trail.One of his meows got Cauldron’s attention.The Charmers wonder why Seven was meowing.They found their cauldron.They’re glad they found their cauldron.He/she will always be the charmers’s favourite cauldron no matter what.They missed their cauldron.Suddenly something strange happened to Cauldron.Posie commits that doesn’t sound like i’m glad to see you.She thinks that cauldron kinda said that he/she is sorta kinda sick.Lavender said that it’s awfully damp around here.Hazel thinks that’s cauldron got a cold.They suddenly hear frog croaks.Posie thinks cauldron had a frog in his/her thorat.But a real frog came out and hopped away.Hazel checked out what’s wrong with cauldron.They suddenly found out.Seven’s toys kept clogging up the charmer’s spells due to not coming out right.So the Charmers took cauldron Home and cleaned him/her and polished him/her. Back home.Hazel’s mom puts the Magic Maker 3000 in the kitchen due to cauldron feeling better.Hazel’s dad fixed up cauldron and asked the Charmers if their ready to test their spells.The Charmers answered and they are ready.Hazel need an original potion from scratch.She asked cauldron if he/she is up for it.Cauldron agreed and Hazel did her spell.Seven happily enjoyed his milk.The Charmers think Hazel’s spell work but instead Seven mooed like a cow.The Charmers laughed and the episode had come to a complete end. Quotes * Posie: "Making snacks and art new word snart." Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1